Spirit of the Journal: The Revenge
by Emyln
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS..Draco has gone to live with other members of his family, this causes new adventures, new traumas..and a new girl! R&Rbetter title coming soon
1. Default Chapter

~*AN: What can i say? without having something to work on every day i feel so...bored? yah thats it..  
  
so here it is the sequal to the first story..I give you..actually i haven't thought of a name yet...so we'll see..heres  
  
a small sneak peak of the first chapter!*~  
  
  
  
Draco yawned flopping down onto his comfy bed running a hand through his blonde hair, it was a bit longer then he usually had it but he liked it better this way, looking around his room Draco smiled, this is what he always wanted..and now he had it.   
  
It was the Easter Break, the first time Draco had been away from Hogwarts since he saved the Weasley family from the clutches of his evil father. From there his life had turned around for the better, he was still with Ginny and now he was friends with the Weasley's and still liked by the Slytherins. This was a giant mound of luck for Draco because for now things we're going easy.  
  
On Easter Sunday he'd be going to the remodeled Burrow of the Weasley's and have lunch with his girlfriend Virginia, or Ginny as everyone else knew her as. Both of Draco's parents were dead now, but Draco couldn't feel overly bad about that. They'd both betrayed him and though he hated to admit it, no one held hate like a Malfoy. So now he was living with his great aunt Fiona and Uncle Don in their country stone house in England.   
  
This was everything Draco had dreamed of, he absolutely adored it here, there were no sickly Dark Art tools all over the house, no house elves pestering you all the time, and no evil parents and meetings with Death Eaters on what were supposed to be holidays.   
  
His Aunt Fiona was a beautiful blonde woman, whimsical and slightly crazy at times she was the most hated of the Malfoy clan..one of the people burned off the family tree tapestry almost every relation to the Malfoy's had. (Fortunately Fiona didn't have nor want one of these anywhere near her) Uncle Don, her husband loved making brooms, he worked for the company that invented the Firebolt. He had a masculine figure and looked like that sort of man who'd play rugby (AN: I think that's a rather manly sport isn't it?) With brown hair and almost girly blue eyes.   
  
It was a week after the incident at the Malfoy Manor that Dumbledore had sent for Draco to meet him in his office to discuss a few things.   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Draco sat in class writing down the reasons for Vampire Beheadings in the 1700's when the bell to go to next class went off, Draco started to gather his things as Professor Binns told Draco to go to Dumbledore's office immediately, he'd be excused from his next class.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he went through the school heading towards the hallway with the stone Gryphon that hid the stairs to the Headmasters office. Draco was silently terrified of the trial that was to come for the murder of his father, though the Ministry of Magic had proof that was in definite favor of Draco, he certainly wasn't looking forward to the trial on Christmas day.   
  
"Jumping Jawbreakers.." Draco said as he reached the statue, being a prefect he knew the passwords that constantly changed. The statue swirled up revealing moving stairs, stepping on them Draco was brought up to where Dumbledore lived. Draco knocked quietly on the door stepping inside as it opened.   
  
"Hello Professor.." he said giving the old man a worried smile, he had no idea what to expect from this meeting and wouldn't pretend that he was excited about it.  
  
"Good Afternoon Draco..please sit down.." Dumbledore said smiling up looking over his half moon spectacles. Draco did as he was asked.  
  
"I know your curious to what this is all about.."Dumbledore started.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Draco laughed quietly. Dumbledore smiled again with a small nod.  
  
"Hmm yes but its nothing to worry about...The ministry is asking me to give legal custody of you to one of several available families of yours..so you can pick from the following.. Either your distant cousins in Canada, who are both in their thirties with a son of the age four, in England with your Great Aunt Fiona and Uncle Don who have a daughter the same age as you who is a witch but private schooled...Or your distant cousins in Ireland..both bartenders to a respectable pub." he finished.   
  
~*Present Time*~  
  
Draco tossed a coin mindlessly up in the air, he hadn't even needed to think about his options, there was no way he was living with some screaming toddler or some heavy accented drunkards in Ireland..this was the best choice no matter who he could be sent to live with.   
  
"Draco stop day dreaming its time I beat your ass in Quidditch come on!" said a girl standing in his doorway. Draco looked up to see his cousin Mandy standing in the door way, she was a pretty girl with long straight brown hair, she had bright blue eyes and the proud posture of someone with great etiquette from many years in boarding schools for witches.   
  
"Careful Mandy keep talking that way and Aunt Fiona may make you balance a cauldron on your head for a week.." he laughed throwing his pillow at her. She laughed throwing it back.   
  
"Come on before it gets to dark to see what we're doing!" she said sliding down the staircase banister and grabbing her broom from a rack on the wall, the rack was full of more impressive brooms then the entire Slytherin Quidditch team had even seen.   
  
Draco smiled for the first time in his life he really felt like he was home. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Lol yes not THAT kind of "girl" shes a random girl who's now in his life in another way isn't she? Lol relax..i knew   
  
that wouldd cause a few raised eyebrows. I dont know why i used that name, i'm starting to hate it thought, i used to   
  
be called that in grade 4..i can always see it suiting other people but never me. I may change it later..you have been  
  
warned o.O*~  
  
~*The Burrow*~  
  
Ginny smiled pulling the brush through her silky red hair, her reflection stared back at her through the mirror and it looked completely happy. But how couldn't it? Ginny was blissfully happy.   
  
She was home for the Easter Break, usually she'd have stayed at Hogwarts but while she was at school her mother and father had remodeled the burrow. It still felt like home, which was a large bonus, but it also looked much better. Ginny now had the room of her dreams, the best part..she got to decide how she wanted it, without lifting a finger. Ginny (with the help of her best friend Missy) had sketched out a plan while back at school and owled it to her parents.  
  
  
  
Looking around Ginny looked at the lavender and blue washed walls, silver purple curtains and a comfy bed with a silver blue head canapé. (AN:God if I had this room I'd end up going crazy..I loathe the color purple..my props to Ginny for being so brave) Ginny excitedly stood up and ran to the window letting in the brown owl that belonged to Draco.  
  
Ginny gave the owl a few treats stroking its head gently then tore open the letter, with a quiet sound something fell onto her bed. Looking down Ginny saw that it was the dragon scale necklace he'd given her last summer when she'd found a message in a bottle written by him.   
  
It was a beautiful necklace, pure silver with a dragon holding onto a crystal orb, inside the orb was a piece of a dragon scale, beautiful and sparkling it acted like a prism when you held it up in the light casting wondrous rainbows about the room. A thin yet strong chain usually held it around her neck, she never took it off unless she was taking a shower or was doing something that would harm the necklace.   
  
It was the day after Draco had won the trial and had no convictions for murdering his father that he'd looked at the necklace and kissed it thanking it for bringing him good luck. Ginny had forced him to wear it at the trail for good measure, laughing and slightly skeptical he had.   
  
Last week Draco had asked Ginny if he could borrow the necklace for something, she was hesitant about giving it to him but after he promised to give it back she handed it over to him.   
  
Looking at it now Ginny saw it was polished, also when she looked closer she could see an inscription around the small silver rim that attatched the crystal orb to the necklace itself.   
  
"To my beloved Ginny, may this be a sign of our love, beautiful, pure and endless..forever yours Draco"   
  
Ginny gasped and happily put it back on, that was unusually sweet of Draco, true he was   
  
romantic but he barely ever was in front of people. And she knew that HE knew she'd be showing this off like crazy.   
  
"Ginny dear! Come help me with lunch!" Her mother called from the stairs. Ginny smiled and left her room, after writing a quick letter of thanks to Draco and sending the owl back on its way, and hopped down the redone and polished stairs.   
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up and clasped her hands together, Ginny raised one eyebrow stepping back.  
  
"Um mum are you alright?" she asked.   
  
"You look beautiful Ginny.." her mother said, with that Mrs Weasley had burst into tears. Sighing heavily Ginny hit her head a few times on the wall. Ever since she'd been kidnaped by the Death Eaters and saved by Ginny's boyfriend Mrs. Weasley had been unnaturally emotional.   
  
Ginny looked down at herself, she was wearing a baby blue halter sun-dress, it was still chilly outside but she wasn't planning on going outside so she figured the heater would keep her warm. But spring was definitely coming, with a glance outside she could see that the snow was almost completely gone and the grass was green and poking through little puddles.  
  
"Mum relax...she's not going to a muggle fashion show or winning a "witch of the year award" she looks as straggly as she always does!" Ron teased patting him mother on the shoulder, he was awarded with a sharp smack on the head from Ginny.   
  
"Thanks dear Brother what would I do without your criticism..oh yes be a much happier person with much more hot water when it comes to showers!" with that and the bewildered expression on her brothers face she began to help her mother with Easter Lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*AN: YAY COMMENTS! Lol you know what'd be great..if i could get the comments on the first fic up to 70..  
  
*hint hint wink wink* KIDDING im not that greedy!   
  
Lol ok so i've been planning this thing(meaning the plot) out for a while so i hope it works.*~  
  
  
  
Draco landed on the yard of the Burrow looking around, he was pretty impressed.   
  
The lawn was neatly trimmed and smelt like cut grass, the gardens were lovely and well   
  
kept with flower buds looking like they were about to open soon. The ground was a bit   
  
soggy from the melting snow, but by staying on the stone path Draco avoided a horrible   
  
incident to his shoes. Walking up towards the house with his broom Draco smiled when   
  
he saw Ginny at the door, she ran out and he picked her up in his arms spinning her   
  
around before setting her down and kissing her.   
  
"Im so glad you're here!" she said hugging him tightly then leading him inside.   
  
"Mum's been going crazy baking like a mad witch.." she laughed letting him put up his   
  
broom on the rack. Draco looked around to see a homey looking kitchen with a very busy   
  
living room, a warm crackling fire sat in the stone fireplace and around it sat a few of the   
  
Weasley family members, plus Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Hello Draco" Hermione said giving him a hug, Draco hugged her back.   
  
True they weren't best of friends but they were at least on friendly term now.   
  
Both Harry and Ron said "hi" and then him and Ginny went to watch at who was winning   
  
at Exploding Snap.   
  
"So having a nice break? How's it at your Aunt Fiona's?" asked Ginny sitting with his   
  
arm around her.  
  
"Its great. I wish I had known that I was related to these types of people I'd never had   
  
stayed that long at the Manor, but then again I doubt I'd have been allowed to leave   
  
anyway." he shrugged.  
  
"So what are they like?" she asked not wanting to stay on the subject of his past home.   
  
"Well Aunt Fiona has her moments..I caught her yesterday on the couch upside down   
  
counting something, when I asked her what she was counting she said she was counting   
  
planets...and it was eleven in the afternoon..." he said, Ginny laughed.   
  
"Uncle Don's always talking about brooms and quidditch..and I mean always.. He likes to   
  
name the brooms he designs so he's got little bits of parchment everywhere in his study   
  
with queer little phrases and names. I try not to open that door or they all fly out at me..  
  
Mandy's pretty cool, its odd living with a girl my age though..." he said thinking   
  
to himself.  
  
"Mandy?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow (AN: I wish I could do that, the one   
  
eyebrow thing) Draco nodded.  
  
"Yah my cousin.." he said.  
  
"How come she doesn't go to our school then?" Hermione asked, suddenly she'd become   
  
aware of this conversation.   
  
"Private Schooled..her parents think she's very proper but when she's out of their view   
  
she cusses and we end up wrestling like two guys except she's got nails..but she's great.."   
  
Draco started but he was interrupted .  
  
"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!!!" said a voice from the door and in bounded a blue haired,   
  
many piercings girl dressed in a pair of black pants with more buckles then Ginny had   
  
ever seen in her life and a red shirt with rips repaired with black fabric.  
  
"MISSY!" Ginny smiled running to hug her best friend, Missy threw her hands up to stop   
  
her.  
  
"Watch the new tattoo..." she said. Ginny couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
"Tattoo? You went and got a tattoo?" she asked.  
  
"Well it was that or another piercing and I've gotten them in all the places I can show em   
  
off..ears, nose, tongue...so I got a lovely tattoo. Look.." lowering the neckline of her shirt   
  
Ginny saw a piece of white gauze, after Missy moved it she saw a strange symbol with a   
  
star inside a circle.   
  
"Oh yes oh so lovely.." Ginny laughed patting her friend on the back. Missy smiled   
  
giving her a hug anyway. Missy had disappeared at the end of last semester, nobody had   
  
been able to find her. Turns out she'd won a contest in "Witch Weekly" and got to go and   
  
meet some inspiring (yet totally crazy) young witches in Ireland. Only Dumbledore knew   
  
this and didn't tell Ginny until much after she'd come back from the ordeal at Malfoy   
  
Manor. Ginny had been worried sick, but she had forgotten with all the chaos of being   
  
kidnaped.   
  
"So how's my favorite bunch of wizards and witches doin?" Missy asked.   
  
"Better...I was good until you busted my eardrums.." Draco said rubbing his ear as though   
  
it had gone deaf. Missy hit him with a small pillow from the couch. She winked at Ron,   
  
who surprisingly blushed to the notice of Ginny who thought she was going to burst out   
  
laughing.   
  
Missy and Ron were COMPLETE opposites, Ron who was terrified of spiders,   
  
shuddered when Missy told him she had five pet tarantula's and was getting another for   
  
her birthday. She named that one Ron *Chickenboy* Weasley. Missy who hated   
  
Quidditch, was shocked when she found Ron was obsessed with that "violent and   
  
barbaric display of people using others weaknesses to earn shiny golden cups." Yet Ginny   
  
could see a spark of passion between the two, either that or her eyes were being strained   
  
again.  
  
"Alright kids lunch is ready!" said Mr Weasley coming inside.   
  
When they made their way out with a slow stampede of feet they found the porch   
  
had one long table with a cheery yellow and white checkered table cloth, loaded with   
  
pleasant smelling food. There was a small stone firepot (AN: For those who don't know   
  
it's a spheric thing with a whole in it and you light a fire inside it, the smoke comes out a   
  
spheric like chimney thing made of stone) that kept that entire porch warm. With the   
  
slightly impatient order from Mrs. Weasley to dig in the entire family and their friends   
  
began to start their Easter Lunch.   
  
  
  
Draco laughed as Fred and George tried to get Missy to eat a canary cream, both   
  
twins were surprised as hell when she tricked them into eating her own candy that made   
  
their heads swell to twice their normal size making them loose their balancing and hit the   
  
floor with a loud "THUD"  
  
Ginny laughed too, she was having so much fun.   
  
"Do you want to go for walk? Show me the rest of the house maybe?" Draco asked.   
  
Ginny nodded and led him back outside. 


	4. Chapter 4half of 8,

~*AN: So anyway this is working pretty well dont you think? Alrighty then so   
  
HAH i read that review from my other story, that person wigging out about how   
  
many ppl have written romance fics on one page. THEY SAY I DONT HAVE A LIFE?!?  
  
who's the one counting how many romance   
  
fics is on ff.net..if you ask me thats a little sad..well alot sad*~  
  
"So..having fun?" asked Ginny crossing her arms as a chilling breeze swept by. Draco   
  
took off his thin leather jacket and put it around her shoulders then took her hand.  
  
"Course I am. Though I think the twins have met the Princess of Pranks.." he laughed,   
  
Ginny smiled walking through a small gate and into the back fields.   
  
"Good, I'm glad you could come it wouldn't have been as fun without you." she smiled   
  
sitting down on a wooden bench. Draco sat beside her.  
  
"Stop your making me blush.." he laughed, Ginny laughed she didn't think she'd ever   
  
seen Draco turn down flattery.  
  
"Oh come on you know you love being the center of attention.." She smiled. Draco   
  
shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes it's alright..sometimes it's the exact opposite of where'd I'd rather be.." he   
  
sighed giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Where else would you rather be?" she asked, Draco smiled lifting her chin up with his   
  
finger.  
  
"Take a guess..." he said quietly.  
  
"Antarctica? Sweden...a Quidditch Match? A nice stuffy corner? I give up" she laughed.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry you lost, but you get the consolation prize...me." he laughed before kissing   
  
her.  
  
"Aww no fair!" she said pouting falsely. Draco pretended to look insulted.   
  
"Hey love birds get back inside Mum's got cake.." called Ron. Draco perked his head up.  
  
"Cake?" he asked. Ginny laughed and went inside with him, sometimes she was surprised   
  
with how easily she could bribe him.   
  
"Note to self..learn how to make cake.." she whispered with a sly smile.   
  
When Draco had to leave Ginny gave him a tight hug, though she'd see him back   
  
on the train in two days (AN: Im making Easter a four day holiday..so bite me if you   
  
don't like it!) But she didn't want to see him go.  
  
"I'll see you soon.." he said kissing her gently, Ginny sighed sadly, the sound of crickets   
  
chirping around them made it seem slightly eerie.   
  
"I know I just don't want you to go.." she said giving him another hug.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked looking into her eyes to see if they held any sign of   
  
trouble.   
  
"No I just...no nothings wrong you go before it gets to dark and you can see.." she said   
  
letting him go. Draco twirled an object that looked like a muggle flashlight. The beam   
  
was much longer and stronger then those powered by muggle batteries.   
  
"That's what this is for.." he smiled, after kissing her again he hopped onto his broom and   
  
soared off. Ginny sighed watching him disappear into the night and made her way back   
  
inside.  
  
Missy was laying on the couch flipping through a flyer for Fred & George's store.   
  
She looked up when Ginny came back inside.  
  
"So what time do you want me to go home?" Missy asked.   
  
"You can stay over if you want" Ginny smiled. Missy smiled back, Ginny noted she'd   
  
taken her lip ring out.   
  
"Sure I'll stay.." Missy said flopping onto her other side. Ginny sat down on the couch   
  
opposite.  
  
"Where's your lip ring?" Ginny asked crossing her arms. Missy touched her lip   
  
awkwardly.  
  
"Oh uh I don't know I probably dropped it somewhere..you know I took it out to eat and   
  
stuff.." she said, Ginny noted a hint of secrecy in her voice. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Right..want me to help you find it?" she asked. Missy shook her head quickly, her dark   
  
blue hair scattering then falling back to its straight style.   
  
"No! I mean no I've got tons..besides I probably just have it in my pockets or   
  
something.." she said quickly as well. "Oh so where's your room lets go see it!" With that   
  
Missy ran up the stairs. Ginny could tell she was hiding something.   
  
  
  
~*Draco's House*~  
  
Draco yawned stretching out on the couch in front of the crackling fire in the   
  
living room. Aunt Fiona was lighting some lovely smelling in-scents that made him feel   
  
light headed. He jumped when Mandy flopped down beside him.  
  
"So how was your party thing?" she asked. Draco smiled.  
  
"It was great, Ginny seemed pretty upset when I left though..I probably should have   
  
stayed longer." he shrugged.  
  
"And crash into a tall building fall down the side, splatter your guts onto the pavement be   
  
ran over and discovered by a sheep herder and be buried with the words "Insert Name   
  
Here" on your gravestone because nobody knows who you are...? I don't think your   
  
girlfriend would like that very much" Mandy said. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this to anyone but Hermione but you read waaaaaayyyy to   
  
much.." he laughed. Mandy hit him with the back of her hand across the head.  
  
"Ow!" Draco said louder then he meant to. "That hurt..." he whined. Mandy put on a fake   
  
pout.   
  
"Aww what's Drakey gonna do about it?" she teased. She screamed as he lunged at her   
  
and ran upstairs locking herself in her room. Draco knocked on the door.   
  
"COWARD!" he laughed.  
  
"What little Drakey cant get through a small door? But you know you want to come in my   
  
room don't ya?" she laughed.   
  
"Oh please that's sick.." he said laughing throwing his shoulder against the door.  
  
"Kids if your going to be playing rough wear sponges alright!" called Fiona from   
  
downstairs.   
  
"Alright mom!" replied Mandy opening the door as Draco was about to throw himself   
  
against it, Draco fell through the open door and landed hard on a pile of pillows where   
  
Mandy usually sat to read.   
  
"I knew it! Here's the room ain't it lovely..you can get out now.." she said with arms   
  
crossed. It was a nice light and dark orange colored walls, a layering sort of paint trick.   
  
She had light blue and yellow pillows on the floor in a circle making a comfy spot on the   
  
carpet. Draco grabbed a dark blue book that was bound shut with a lock.   
  
"Oo what's this? Mandy's diary..read it and I'll shoot your head off?" he read from the   
  
cover, the warning written in silver.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" she yelled diving for it. Draco kept it out of her grasp.   
  
"Dear diary..I think I'm in love with the guy who delivers our milk bottles, he's got such   
  
a cute smile and I think he was staring at me when I opened the door in my pajamas!"   
  
Draco mocked in a squealy voice. Though he hadn't gotten it open he made it look like he   
  
had and was reading from it.  
  
"It does not say that..that guys an idiot! Now give me my diary!" she said pouncing on his   
  
back.   
  
"CHILDREN PLEASE...your rattling my precious bats!" Aunt Fiona yelled. The two   
  
cousins burst out laughing as Mandy stole back her diary.  
  
Draco was really fond of her, it was like having a sister, who took way to long in   
  
the bathroom. 


	5. Chapter 5! wo!

~*AN: Hiya, sorry this took so long..i haven't been feeling that prone to writting. *sigh* crazy i know,   
  
personal debating and stuff..the joy of realizing the worlds not all black and white? Glorious aint it?  
  
*sarcasm toaster explodes* so here it goes*~  
  
  
  
Ginny shut the door behind Missy, leaning against it with her arms crossed.  
  
"Ok what's going on..spill because you're a very terrible secret keeper." Ginny   
  
interrogated. Missy flopped down on Ginny's fluffy butterfly chair.   
  
"Nice room..very cheery..mines black with dreary poetry written on the walls..but that's   
  
back home in North America...god I miss it there. But anyway..." Missy said acting like   
  
she hadn't heard what Ginny had said at all.  
  
"Stop changing the subject.." Ginny laughed.   
  
"Ok if I tell you, you have to promise you wont say anything because he'll kill me if this   
  
gets out..hell I'd kill me.." Missy said pointing a figure threateningly at Ginny.   
  
"Ok, Ok I promise!" Ginny said, then all of a sudden her eyes widened. "ITS RON ISN'T   
  
IT!" she said collapsing onto her bed with laughter. Missy growled and stuffed a pillow   
  
on Ginny's face.  
  
"Shh do you want the entire house to hear!?!" Missy asked angrily. Ginny swatted the   
  
pillow away, her face was red, she was having trouble breathing due to heavy laughter.   
  
"You....Ron...oh my god......." Ginny laughed, then she sat up straight, stopping laughing   
  
immediately.   
  
"EWW!!" Ginny said disgusted. "You we're snogging my brother!!" she said making a   
  
face like she'd swallowed something rather nasty and made a gagging noise. Missy's eyed   
  
widened and she jumped onto the bed beside Ginny covering her mouth with her hand.   
  
"Whaf shuf frusk?" Ginny mumbled from behind Missy's hand.   
  
"Go and tell the whole world why don't you?! Keep this quiet..I have to go tell him you   
  
know I'll be right back.." Missy said letting go of Ginny's mouth and leaving the room   
  
quietly.   
  
Ginny again bursted into more laughter.  
  
~*Platform 9 and 3/4*~  
  
Ginny sighed collapsing into her seat beside Missy and Hermione on the Hogwarts   
  
Express. She rubbed her temples she had a horrible migraine from being knocked over by   
  
a surprising character.  
  
The girl who crashed into her appeared at the doorway to her compartment, she   
  
knocked softly giving a shy smile. She had brown hair that was straight and reached her   
  
shoulders, she wore Slytherin robes but for a while now her eyes had been full of fear, her   
  
name was Pansy Parkinson.   
  
"Hey Pansy what's wrong?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh hi Hermione..nothing Ginny dropped this.." she said handing Ginny a small box, it   
  
was the one she kept her necklace in when she wasn't wearing it. The necklace sat on her   
  
neck but she had the box in her pocket when she collided with Pansy.   
  
"Oh thanks Pansy..so..how have you been doing?" Ginny asked motioning for her to take   
  
a seat. Pansy smiled handing the box to Ginny and sitting across from her.  
  
"I'm still pretty shaky..I was glad to go back home..." she said quietly with a small smile.   
  
"I'd be too..geez if I knew you guys would get into trouble while I was gone I'd never   
  
have left.." Missy said letting a small sarcastic *tsk tsk* They all smiled, they knew how   
  
Missy's sense of humor was.   
  
"Yah well now you can keep us in line." Hermione laughed.   
  
"Hey that's what my whips for..keep it my back pocket after all.." said another voice from   
  
the door, Ginny didn't even need to look up to see it was Draco, she knew that   
  
charismatic voice anywhere. She jumped up and into his arms kissing him.   
  
"Someone's glad to see me.." he laughed.  
  
"Some one has to be, lets try and find them" she teased looking around. Her eyes widened   
  
as she saw a pretty girl with long dark hair standing behind Draco, she had bright blue   
  
eyes and a gracefulness about her that Ginny could even sense.  
  
"Um hi?" Ginny said. Draco turned letting the girl in.  
  
"Hello Ginny.." she smiled. "Im so glad I can finally meet you Draco wouldn't shut up   
  
about you so I basically already know you."   
  
"Oh um..." Ginny said. Draco smiled.  
  
"Ginny this is my cousin Mandy..Mandy this is Ginny of course..this is Missy." he   
  
continued.  
  
"Hey" Missy said saluting, Mandy smiled. Draco continued on.  
  
"Hermione.."   
  
"Hello Mandy, nice to meet you" Hermione smiled in a polite way, Mandy smiled back   
  
still and nodded her hello.  
  
"Is she the one who you said reads a lot..the one you said I was like?" Mandy asked   
  
Draco.   
  
"Uh yah.." Draco looked away from Hermione's curious glare.  
  
"I hope he didn't call me anything bad...otherwise he'll have gills coming from his ass..."   
  
Hermione scowled, Mandy laughed.   
  
"No I was just reading and he said that he didn't think he'd say it to anyone else but you,   
  
but that I read too much. Surprising as I doubt he can read at all.." she said. Draco glared   
  
at her which she responded to with a innocent smile.   
  
"And this is Pansy..." Draco said getting back on track.  
  
"Hello.." said Pansy a little more cheery then before.   
  
"Hey Pansy" Mandy smiled.   
  
Just then Ron and Harry came back, Missy quickly looked away from Ron so she   
  
wouldn't blush or give anything away. Ginny smirked cause she knew something nobody   
  
else did about them.   
  
"Woah its crowded...woah who's this?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. (AN: I'm   
  
still jealous of that skill) Mandy smiled.  
  
"Draco's cousin..please don't hold it against me..I got the looks from the family.." she   
  
teased winking at Draco, Ginny felt a little twinge of jealousy float up and wrapped her   
  
arm around Draco's.   
  
"If he's considered ugly I'd love to see the hot ones" she smiled at him, Draco smiled   
  
back.  
  
"Naw I'`m the hot one.." he said.   
  
"Right......" said everyone else in the compartment at the same time, to their surprise they   
  
all started laughing.  
  
"I'm being ganged up on here!" Draco falsely whined.  
  
"Ahh grow up.." Mandy said, she shook her head at her cousin and turned back to Harry.  
  
"So who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Harry..nice to meet you" he said. Ginny noted that there was a slight red tinge to his   
  
cheeks that was hidden when the train came to a screeching halt and everyone was thrown   
  
onto the floor. The lights flickered and went out and because of the rain outside they were   
  
left in darkness.   
  
"Ow somebody just sacked me!" Ron said wincing.  
  
"Sorry Ron.."Missy said.   
  
"Draco get your hand off my ass.." Hermione screamed.   
  
"Its your fault..you fell on it Granger..by the way someone's been doing butt-robics   
  
haven't they Hermione?"   
  
"DRACO!" Ginny yelled. He'd just grabbed her butt as well.(AN: I hate that word, I'd   
  
use the word ass over and over again but it seems kinda rude)  
  
"Ok see I thought that was the seat I was trying to get up!" he protested.  
  
"Yah my ass.." she said smiling, he had a way of trying to get out of trouble.   
  
"Well as its in my hand I'm not sure.."   
  
"Malfoy please..the thought of you handing my sisters ass makes me want to punch you   
  
in the face.." Ron said wincing.   
  
"Who's on top of me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think that's me..I'm not sure do you have glasses cause there sort of squashed into my   
  
neck.." Mandy replied.   
  
"What's going on?!" Pansy asked sick of all the random questions. The door was slid   
  
open and a beam of light was shed on them.   
  
"Its alright children there was just a flock of owls on the track. Turns out they were all   
  
stone sculptures some prankster placed there..we'll be at the School soon the trolley will   
  
be around in a few minutes." said a man in a red robe, they figured he was one the   
  
conductors.   
  
The lights flickered on and the room looked jumbled, Missy was sitting on the   
  
floor, Ron was sprawled out hi one leg still on the chair, Pansy was still in her seat.   
  
Hermione was shooting angry glares at Draco who had Ginny on top of him, then Harry   
  
had Mandy laying across his stomach and pulling a pair of glasses out of her neck joint.  
  
"Next time I'm sitting on the floor at the beginning of the ride so if I fall I have no where   
  
to go.." Missy groaned. 


	6. Chapter 6! Disturbing Dreams

~*AN: Yah so long chapter due to lack of updates. SOrry! Some of its pretty boring so i apologize for that too! Alrighty my one friend said there wasn't enough g/d snogging makeout thingies so if you guys want that let me know! i'm hear to please lol well when it comes to writing o.O*~  
  
~*History of Magic Class*~  
  
Ginny yawned, it was only her first class but she was already feeling like it had to be the end of the day. She rested her head in her hand, her elbow propped up on her text book, the ghost professor drawled on about how Ancient Greek Myth's weren't just based on muggles imagination.   
  
"Those sort of mythical beasts like the gryphon, the sirens, medusa etcetera are all based on beasts raised and studied by wizards. But int the case of Medusa..she was only the queen of the Gorgons..there were many more besides her. Thought a gorgon has not been spotted by any witch or wizards since Medusa was in power, some believe they are still around. Now what does this have to do with the History of Magic you ask?"   
  
"No.."Ginny muttered.   
  
"Well for one your going to have to do papers on how Muggles twisted the real origins of any Greek Mythology due.."   
  
Ginny let her head fall on top of her books, this was so dull she thought she was going to pass out , she wished somebody was here to knock her out of this abyss of boredom. But as she looked to Missy for help, she found her friend already snoozing on top of her books. Luckily Ginny caught the last bit of what Professor Binns had said.   
  
"Now once you've chosen what myth out of the ones I've read aloud please come up here and write down on the parchment which one your writing on."   
  
With a small sigh Ginny when up to the desk with the crowd of other students writing her name in her own hand, she had chosen to research "Gorgons" or whatever because it was the only one she had heard him talking about.  
  
~Lunch~   
  
Draco yawned flopping onto his bed, being a prefect he got his own room. He was exhausted and after giving Ginny a kiss goodnight after Quidditch practice he'd gone straight up to his room.   
  
"Draco stop your whining you sound like you've actually done work today" Mandy scolded him, she was sitting on a pile of pillows in a corner of the room doing her homework.   
  
"I did do work today, besides you didn't do work either.." he argued. Mandy had been placed in Ravenclaw, but she was allowed to visit Draco because they were related, well that was their excuse if the found out she wasn't really allowed.   
  
"Drooling over Potter doesn't count" he snorted, she threw him a disgusted look.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about." she said, her proper schooling showed in the way she said that, a little snotty and way to proper.   
  
"My ass.." he said bitting into a licorice wand he had gotten from Hermione on the train.  
  
"I seriously wish you'd grow up Draco ..besides it not any of your business who I "drool" over anyway is it? I don't say anything when you moan Ginny's name in your sleep." she spat.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Draco retaliated throwing the rest of his candy at Mandy, it hit her square in the face and fell onto her book. She looked up and pounced on him tackling him to the ground.  
  
"You fucking idiot!!" she laughed hitting him in the head with his pillow. He laughed trying to move.  
  
"Hey you had it coming..lying about me moaning and shit..your so full of it!" he laughed getting free and picking her up easily.   
  
"Let me down!!" she screamed, the walls were stone so it echoed but no one else could hear outside.   
  
"Alright.." he said he pretended to drop her onto the floor catching her before she fell and tossed her back onto her pile of pillows.  
  
"There ya go..now get out of my room" he ordered. She looked up blowing her dark hair out of her face.  
  
"I beg your pardon? How about please?" she asked.   
  
"Unless you want to watch me get changed..I know most girls would jump for the opportunity but its rather sick as you're my cousin.." he said starting to take of his robes.   
  
"Ew ew ok stop! I'm going." she quickly gathered up her stuff and left. He heard the door close and open again but he was looking the other way when he felt something hit him sharply on the back of the head. Looking down onto the carpeted floor he saw the rest of the licorice wand behind him.   
  
Yawning after taking off his robes and changing into a pair of comfy black pajama bottoms he fell onto his bed, blew out the candle in the room and fell quietly asleep.   
  
~*Draco's Dream..*~  
  
Draco looked around, mist swirled around his feet spreading out as he moved, there was a horrid chill wherever he was, Draco was in his pajama bottoms made of thin silk and he held back the shiver he felt coming on.   
  
Looking around it appeared he was in an underground cavern, high walls made of stone were dripping with water, there were statues of snakes everywhere, several of them lining the path out into what looked like metal tunnels. On the largest wall was a grand scale stone carving of a man with long hair and evil, cold looking eyes. His mouth was open but there was nothing inside, but a faint hissing. Draco stepped closer and found that he was up to his ankles in water, an ice cold water that seemed to be tainted, it had a foul smell, like death. As he got closer to the hole he heard the hissing of millions of snakes, he could hear them writhing around, but he stepped away quickly as the sounds changed. Loud screams, screams of erotic pleasure some creature was feeling echoed in his ears, but they were unearthly screams, the most high pitched noises he had ever heard. Whatever it was, Draco did not want to know what was going on down there.   
  
Draco turned and a fowl smell hit him like a ton of bricks, he nearly threw up when he saw what lay at the edge of the water, its tail, well he thought it was a tail, being splashed with water as it moved.  
  
It was a rotting carcass of an enormous snake, the body reeked and was molding. He could hear the rats eating at its flesh, trying to tear through its scales. Draco looked around his feet, that's what the water was tainted with, quickly he moved up onto a rock. The beast's eyes were gouged out, or maybe they'd rotted with time, he couldn't really tell, it had a monstrous head with hundreds of large very lethal looking fangs, the largest had to be bigger then Draco himself.   
  
Draco had to tear his eyes away from the beast to look about the room, the only other things he noticed was a large, shining puddle of black liquid that looked like it had been dry for some time, it was flaking but still incredibly large. The other was a man with messy black hair to rival Harry's, he looked about Draco's age but he was glaring at Draco with a look that made Draco felt like he'd been plunged into a bucket of ice. Draco stared back with his cool grey-blue eyes (AN: I changed that to the right sounding color I've changed Ginny's back to her real eye color) into the mans dark and cold green ones.   
  
"I've had her..she was mine and now you have her...I'll get her back and then they will all pay..None of you can save her once she's mine.." he said, his voice itself was like steel nails, piercing and cold. Draco looked at him, his fingers curled, he longed to punch him square in the jaw..he knew he was talking about. He knew who this was, all those times Ginny had been sitting in his arms and she had her flashbacks and started to cry silently, Draco knew who and what had caused it, he'd played her like a miserable puppet....  
  
This man was Tom Riddle, better known as Voldermort.   
  
"You wont get her back..I'll protect her until I die..you'll never lay another finger on her.." Draco said back, he was surprised at how noble and brave his voice said, Tom's eyes widened catching the threatening tone Draco retaliated with, then his lips slipped into a smirk Draco loathed from the moment he saw it.   
  
"Then maybe I can help the death part along quicker..I'll be coming for you." he said, he burst into a few laughs that made Draco jump off his rock and come towards him in anger. Tom had no wand and Draco would rip him apart with his bare hands. But before he could lay a hand on him, everything went foggy again, he looked as it cleared, but Tom was gone.   
  
Draco woke up to find he'd been sweating, he shivered standing up. It was a dream, only a dream, but when he looked down at his feet he found he hadn't been sweating, his pants were wet, as though he had been standing in water. As he inhaled startled, his heart racing he could smell one thing: the smell of a rotting beast.   
  
~*Gryffindor Girl's Dorm*~   
  
Ginny woke up, finding she was crying heavily, that her shirt clung to her skin, damp with sweat. Her face was sweating too and her hair was clinging uncomfortably to her forehead and cheeks. She was on the floor, twisted in her blankets the moonlight streaming into her room casting a white-silver glow onto her.   
  
That dream..it had been so vivid, so real..but it couldn't be could it? She could never remember her dreams, but this one was so real and she could remember everything, the feeling, the temperature, the smell..everything.   
  
She had been wearing a silver dress, long and off the shoulders, made of satin and the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. She had been spinning on a grassy hill, held in someone's warm arms, she smiled into those blue-grey eyes with her chocolate brown ones, those eyes she'd know anywhere..they were Draco's. She turned suddenly staring at the stars, her back to him, she felt his hands leave hers, the warmth left her. But when she felt hands wrap around hers they were ice cold, she was turned around roughly, and her scream caught in her throat.   
  
Tom Riddle was smiling at her, his one arm around her waist. He was dressed exactly as Draco had been, a black shirt with green elegant patterns at the edge's of the arms and buttons, with black pants. Her breath was heavy and her eyes wide with terror.   
  
"Did you miss me?" he asked breathing down her neck, she swallowed hard.  
  
"As much as I'd miss a gryphon gnawing at my leg.." she said quietly but hatefully.  
  
"Ah don't be like that..someone so beautiful shouldn't be so angry.." he said putting a hand against her cheek. She moved away but he brought her back.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed, he tightened his grip on her waist and hands.   
  
"Never.."  
  
"What have you done with Draco?!" she asked still struggling to get out of his arms.  
  
"He's been taken care of..now hush Ginny can't you hear it?" he said his eyes looking up towards the stars. Ginny looked up but the stars vanished and was replaced by a brownish-gold white, like aged parchment. She listened as a younger girl read aloud, seeing the giant quill scroll across the paper.  
  
"Dear Tom  
  
I have no idea what's wrong with me! I found red paint all over the front of my robes today, and somebody has petrified the caretakers cat, Mrs Norris. There was a message written on the wall beside her "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened..Enemies of the heir beware!" but that's not the weirdest part Tom, it was written in red paint. I think there's something wrong, I'm going to go to Dumbledore tonight." The girl stopped, she sounded like she was crying, Ginny's eyes widened, she knew that voice..it was hers when she was eleven..That was her!  
  
A smooth voice answered, Ginny felt warmth rush over her, no matter how hard she had tried she couldn't make that voice leave her alone, it was a charmed voice of Tom Riddle, the one he had used to make her come to him in the first place. Ginny fell to her knees, Tom let her fall.   
  
"Don't do that Ginny my love, its just a coincidence..you probably leaned against something Hagrid had painted..don't worry just talk to me and it will all be alright.."   
  
"I'm giving this diary to Dumbledore to, Tom I have to! Dad's always said.."   
  
"No! Ginny I love you I don't want to not be able to see you writing to me...don't you love me as well?"   
  
The dream Ginny cried, she began to sob hard, tears splattering onto her silver dress. She never had told anyone the things he had said to her, the way his words intoxicated her at that age. She had never told the real story to anyone, it was to painful. Tom had told her he was a spirit, but he could come back if she would help him. The reason he had said he wanted to be alive again, was because he loved her. Ginny didn't believe it at first, but his words grew sweater and more comforting each time she wrote to him, she didn't want to believe it but it seemed somewhere someone loved her.  
  
"N-N-no Tom I don't love you..I don't know you" she heard the girls stammer, the hint of fear making Ginny's heart ache.   
  
"But you do know me Ginny..and I know you..better then anyone else, better then your brothers, your friends, better then even yourself..."   
  
"MAKE IT STOP!!" Ginny screamed covering her hands with her ears. She heard the Tom behind her start to laugh. Then he was gone.   
  
Ginny shuddered remembering the dream, she went to the bathroom and washed he face and arms and chest, the sweaty feeling was terrible. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, being careful not to knock over any of the other girls belongings on the sink she saw there were dark circles under her eyes. Never in her life had Ginny had a nightmare like that..but she wished again that she'd never even heard the word Tom Riddle in her lifetime. 


	7. chapter 7 god i hate layouts

~*AN: alrighty im working on a "project" right now so updates may not be as frequent  
  
as usual..its a writing story a fairy tale that is probably my best work and its my main  
  
priority right now..this is my second, school is my third lol. So thanks for the..comments?   
  
none for the last chappie eh? was it that bad? *tear sniffle* :( Oh yah and rae you   
  
dont have to post the stories when ur finished u update them frequently..did u even  
  
read the first story?!?!*~  
  
  
  
The next Saturday Ginny found herself at a table in the library, she found a nice   
  
quiet table between two rows of books with a window that let the warm spring light keep   
  
her warm through the thick glass. She was exhausted, if she knew a word that was beyond   
  
exhausted she would have used it. Ginny was no longer on the Quidditch team, which she   
  
was very thankful for because Professor Wood was pushing the team really hard, but she   
  
was swamped with homework, and she had a meeting with Dumbledore this evening that   
  
would cut into her homework time.   
  
"Im starting to sound like Hermione" Ginny thought to herself, letting out a sigh she   
  
brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face.   
  
"Working hard?" said a voice from behind her, Ginny smiled turning the page in one of   
  
the many volumes that was spread out across the table.   
  
"Hmm..yah I suppose I am." she said smiling as Draco kissed her on the cheek, his lips   
  
were a little cold so she could tell he had been outside.  
  
"You weren't at lunch, you that swamped?" he asked sitting down in the chair beside her,   
  
jumping up as he had just sat on one of her scrolls, moving it he sat down again.   
  
"I wish I could say I was busy having a mental breakthrough..but no I am that busy..how   
  
did you survive your sixth year?" she asked. Draco stroked his chin Ginny noticed he had   
  
light grey circles under his eyes, she said nothing.  
  
"Slept with my teachers?" he asked, Ginny's eyes widened, for a second there she thought   
  
he was serious. He smirked knowing he almost had gotten her to believe him.   
  
"Eww I'm so not sleeping with Professor Binns..actually I don't think that physically   
  
possible.." she shook her head of the though and flipped through another textbook.  
  
"What are you researching?" he asked.   
  
"Gorgons..ugly women with hair made of snakes, you look them in the eye and your turn   
  
to stone.." she sighed, leaning back in her chair biting the end of her quill.   
  
"Sounds fun...oh yah I brought you something" he handed her a little white bag, he had   
  
brought her back a chocolate chip muffin and a bag of jelly beans from Hogsmeade.   
  
Ginny smiled, she was starving and the muffin smelled marvelous, it was fresh and   
  
smelled of melted chocolate.   
  
"Thanks, that was really sweet of you." she smiled. Draco stood up and kissed her on the   
  
cheek again.  
  
"Don't go spreading it around I'm doing sweet things, may ruin the bad boy   
  
reputation..I've got Quidditch Practice in ten minutes so I better be going.." he said,   
  
Ginny continued to smile at him.  
  
"Alright I'll see you at supper." she replied, she watched him disappear his black cloak   
  
billowing out behind him.   
  
Letting out another deep sigh she tore a piece off the fluffy muffin, popped it in   
  
her mouth and got back to her project.   
  
  
  
Draco zoomed around the Quidditch pitch narrowing his eyes to try and find the   
  
snitch, the day was clear but chilly and the air felt damp like it was going to rain later on.   
  
Draco squinted looking up and down, there was some sort of argument going on down on   
  
the pitch that he couldn't hear but he ignored it.   
  
"What's wrong with them Professor?" asked another Slytherin player. The bludgers were   
  
attempting to break through the chains, Professor Wood had to slam the box closed and   
  
now him and Hermione (who was talking to Oliver as he supervised the practice) were   
  
sitting on the box attempting to keep it closed.   
  
"I have no idea somebody come here and sit on it we need..." but before he could finish   
  
his sentence both him and Hermione were thrown backwards onto the ground as the lid   
  
on the Quidditch case burst open and the two bludgers zoomed off into the sky in unison.   
  
"There going to attack the team!" Hermione said horrified. But she soon found out how   
  
wrong she was.   
  
Draco felt something whizz by his head, something that sounded like a...  
  
"DRACO WATCH OUT!!!" cried Hermione from the ground. Draco's eyes widened as   
  
he saw both bludgers were coming after him together, the team beaters were no where to   
  
be found. Draco moved out of the way completely dumbfounded and found the death   
  
rocks turned and came after him.   
  
Draco started to dart through the bleachers and goal posts hoping to shake them   
  
off, but it was no good they kept following.   
  
"Hey a little help here?!" he called down as one of the bludgers ran into the goalpost   
  
causing it to leave a huge dent. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the damage.  
  
"Oh shit.." he cursed making his Nimbus 2001 go faster, he darted off the pitch hoping   
  
they'd leave him alone, no such luck. He spotted one as he hovered in the air above the   
  
lake daring to stop for a minute, but where was the other.  
  
He was answered as the other one had come up from behind him hitting him   
  
square in the back, a blinding pain knocked him un-conscience as he fell off his broom   
  
and into the cold lake.   
  
~*AN:hehe who's the evil mastermind now? cliffy...gahahaa..sorry .*~ 


	8. Chapter 8 SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

_AN: IM SOOOOOO SORRY!! I know i spent WAY to long to update, i felt terrible!! Im working on this other fantasy story so hard but i know you guys needed a new chappie!! Also im planning on printing off the first story and editing it all then reposting it..alot of work but it'll be worth it_  
  
Ginny rushed down the hallway knocking over a few people but not bothering to   
  
apologize, she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears but she was able to hear the   
  
voices from the hospital wing, quickly she threw open the doors and ran over to where   
  
everyone was.  
  
To her surprise she managed to gasp out; "Oh my god..." because it was one of   
  
her deepest fears laying in front of her. Draco was laying on a white hospital bed, not   
  
moving and with his eyes closed, his hair clung to his face because of what Ginny thought   
  
was sweat but found out by looking at the rest of him it was water. Ginny couldn't feel   
  
the tears that started streaming down her face, all she could think was "he's not   
  
breathing..."   
  
"Miss Weasley...I must ask you to step back.." said Madam Pomfrey, her tone was   
  
unusually serious.   
  
Ginny found herself completely speechless, she watched as Madam Pomfrey,   
  
Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore all tried to revive the steadily paling Draco.   
  
"We may have to send him to St. Mungo's.." Snape said quicky..   
  
"I can apparate him there..take Miss Weasley up to the tower..."  
  
Somehow Ginny managed to find her voice, her palms were sweaty and salty tears   
  
were streaming down her face.  
  
"Im going too! I'm not leaving him alone like this!!" she protested, Dumbledore   
  
just nodded.   
  
Dumbledore, with a very surprising amount of strength lifted Draco clear of the   
  
bed and onto a magic stretcher that was hovering in the air. He merely touched the   
  
stretcher and Ginny's arm and she felt herself get very lightheaded, her eyes blurred but   
  
she shut them to stop them from stinging.   
  
She'd never apparated before, it was like being picked up by an invisible hand,   
  
and dropped down somewhere else, it felt like her vital organs, including her brain, had   
  
been left behind for a moment but slowly she opened her eyes.   
  
They were in St. Mungo's, the building was bright white and they were   
  
somewhere with lots of white curtains, a doctor immediately used his wand to hover   
  
Draco onto a bed where many witches and wizards crowded around him. Dumbledore   
  
turned to Ginny and said softly;  
  
"You had better wait outside in the hallway Virginia, I'll come and get you soon."   
  
Ginny just nodded, she was hugging herself slightly, her eyes stung where the   
  
tears were welling up, she quietly made her way into the hall.   
  
Draco was in the Chamber of Secrets again, but colder, and soaked to the bone,   
  
the smell of the rotting beast was even worse then before. Tom was sitting on one of the   
  
stone snakes that lined the pathway to the tunnels, he was glowing, literally. A sliver aura   
  
was perfectly visible, it flickered red every now and then, at those times Draco felt a little   
  
weaker.   
  
"Thanks Draco.." Tom said, his voice more powerful then at their first meeting.   
  
Draco felt his hands curl into a fist.  
  
"For what?" Draco snarled. Tom just smirked, it made Draco feel even colder.  
  
"Your energy...I'm feeling better then ever...I wish I had thought of this before.."   
  
Tom said.  
  
"Your..stealing my energy? Was it you that cursed the bludgers to hit me? Knock   
  
me un-conscience so you'd have no trouble stealing my powers?" Draco asked shocked,   
  
he knew Riddle had power, he didn't think he had this much. But now he knew, this was   
  
no dream, his soul was here, Tom was real.   
  
Tom smiled and nodded, Draco felt his pulse race, his blood boil..who knew what   
  
he was going to do if he returned, who would be his main target. Then it hit him.  
  
"What are you planning to do to Ginny?" he yelled, going over to Tom and   
  
threateningly trying to grasp his robes, to his surprise his hand passed right through him.   
  
Tom laughed wickedly.  
  
"I'm not going to make the mistake I used to, I will not confess my plans to you   
  
for you to go and run to that Headmaster of yours..." Tom laughed, Draco felt his eyesight   
  
dwindle, without being able to say anything he felt himself disappear.   
  
Unable to sleep Ginny rubbed her temples, she was trying to distract herself by   
  
reading a Teen Witch magazine, it wasn't working, she had unknowingly just read the   
  
same sentence fifteen times.   
  
"This must be what real torture felt like, mental torture.."she thought.   
  
"The not knowing, the wondering..imagining the outcomes...it's like watching   
  
someone twirl a glass ball on their finger, watching it loose its balance but keep   
  
spinning..but waiting for it to fall." She was always prophetic in situations like this, for   
  
some reason she'd never felt this scared in a long time.   
  
She had a huge feeling of foreboding, more so then she already had...somehow   
  
this felt almost too coincidental. Why would she just recently have a dream about Tom   
  
Riddle, the person who almost killed her, and then Draco gets really badly injured? No,   
  
from Ginny's experiences there were no such thing as coincidences.   
  
Dumbledore entered the white hallway, he wiggled his nose in a manor that he   
  
still looked completely respectable but his glasses slid up his nose. Ginny looked up at   
  
him, looking him straight in the eye, she had to know the truth.   
  
"H-H-how is he?" she asked, her voice shaky. Dumbledore let himself smile a   
  
little, he was troubled, Ginny could tell but she saw hope in his eyes.   
  
"He will be fine, they managed to fix his spine. He has a mild case of hypothermia   
  
but their getting him warm now, you can go and see him though he's not yet awake." he   
  
said.   
  
Ginny felt her heart relax, she felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her   
  
shoulders and she was no longer on the bridge of bursting into tears. Draco would be fine.   
  
Hermione, Harry, Mandy Ron and Missy all ran into the hallway in Saint Mungo's   
  
trying to find Ginny and Draco. A white wizard stepped out in front of them, Mandy   
  
pushed her way to the front of the group.   
  
"You must remain quiet while your within here." he said, his tone un patient and   
  
rather rude.   
  
"You must remain out of my way unless you want your wand shoved up a very   
  
uncomfortable place, I'm here to see my cousin and if you don't let me by I swear that   
  
you will be in big trouble." she snarled. He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"How could you possibly get me into any trouble...your just a kid!" he laughed.   
  
"Maybe because my father works for the Ministry and Fudge listens very closely   
  
to my father, almost as closely as my father listens to me." she said, Hermione, Harry,   
  
Ron and Missy exchanged subtle, curious glances.   
  
To their surprise the doctor moved out of the way. When they were out of earshot   
  
Harry went up beside Mandy as they threw open a pair of swinging doors.   
  
"I didn't know your dad worked for the Ministry." he said. Mandy smiled.   
  
"He does..in the Quidditch department..it wasn't really a lie..Fudge always listens   
  
to my dad..about Quidditch scores." she let out a small giggle, but as she saw Draco her   
  
face paled.   
  
"Oh god." she said, her vision blurring through tears. Ginny was sitting beside   
  
him on the bed, her hand caressing his pale one.   
  
"Is he alright?" Mandy asked, Ginny nodded.   
  
"Yeah, that's what Dumbledore told me. He's got mild hyperthermia but they   
  
gave him a warming potion so he should be fine." Ginny said, her voice was quiet.   
  
For a while nobody said anything, it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences   
  
where everyone's fidgety, everyone was still. If a speck of dust fell, or a single strand of   
  
hair, it seemed you could have heard it, the only sound was a quiet clicking coming from   
  
an strange clock that told the patients condition. They watched Draco, even though Harry   
  
and Ron used to hate him a lot, this was really weird for them seeing him like this, except   
  
for the gentle breaths that passed through his lips, he appeared to be dead.   
  
How long they stood there, it was impossible to tell, no one could tell what else   
  
was going on, they were worried, no matter what the witch/wizard doctors said this didn't   
  
look like Draco would be "OK." 


	9. Chapter 9 Ordering Orders

Hey readers! Sorry it took so long again, i think because schools making me write its loosing its fun for me, DONT WORRY the funness will come back i just need a break from essays and such..hurry up summer!!  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "Guys...I have something I better tell you.." she started,   
  
her breath shaky, she looked towards them, her face was tear stained and another fell out   
  
of her closed eyes and rolled down her cheek.   
  
Ginny told of how she had dreamt about Tom Riddle twice now, she tried to tell   
  
how she believed they weren't dreams, but almost as though her spirit had been put   
  
somewhere else, Ron went over to her and hugged her tightly, she broke down in his arms   
  
sobbing.   
  
"This is all my fault!" she choked between tears pounding her brothers chest with   
  
her fist lightly just so she wouldn't hurt him. "This is his doing...If I never had found the   
  
journal none of this ever would have happened!" she cried.   
  
"But it wasn't your fault Ginny! Lucius put that in your Cauldron it wasn't your   
  
fault you found it!" Hermione protested, she herself was crying now too. Ron kissed the   
  
top of Ginny's head in a true brotherly way, trying to soothe her, she was on the verge of   
  
going completely hysterical.   
  
"Lucius didn't open the book and make me write in it! Lucius wasn't the one that   
  
made me pour my soul into a book and make Tom powerful! THAT WAS ME!! IT IS   
  
MY FAULT AND NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES EVERYONE SAYS IT ISN'T I   
  
KNOW THEY BELIEVE IT REALLY IS!!! IM THE STUPID NAIVE ONE THAT   
  
MADE THE MISTAKE!!! DRACO MAY DIE AND IT'S COMPLETELY MY   
  
FAULT!!"  
  
Ron got angry and shook her by the shoulders a-bit rougher then he intended to.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!! HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS IT YOUR   
  
FAULT THAT YOU WROTE INTO A NORMAL LOOKING JOURNAL AND WERE   
  
CHARMED BY THAT BASTARD?!?! YOU MADE A MISTAKE...BUT YOU TRIED   
  
TO FIX IT AND YOU DID!!" He took a deep breath, his shouting took everyone aback.   
  
"I nearly died the day I found out he had taken you...every day of my life I wondered if   
  
you were hiding something else he did to you. Is it Harry's fault his parents were   
  
murdered? Or Neville's that his parents were hexed to the point of insanity? Or anyone   
  
else's who died from Voldermort's wand?" he said.   
  
Ginny took a shaky breath "..No..." she said quietly. Ron nodded.   
  
"So try again to say its your fault and mean it...how could you possibly be to   
  
blamed for what Voldermort's done.." he said softly.  
  
Ginny shook her head, somehow she just saw Ron in a role he hadn't taken in   
  
years, the comforting big brother role she hadn't seen since she was taken into the   
  
Chamber.   
  
Somehow the silence that came after Ginny's sobbing had stopped directed their   
  
attention back to Draco, Ginny noticed that somehow he seemed to be paling. Suddenly   
  
anger took her over. She turned to her friends her eyes ablaze.  
  
"We have work to do..."   
  
"So what's our main idea..." Harry asked.   
  
"Well I'm figuring we go into the room where we started the D.A. We're going to   
  
have to stay there for a few days so we'll have to make sure we be specific in what we   
  
want. We need your invisibility cloak, make sure there's food there, a bathroom, things   
  
like that.   
  
We also need to make sure there's a door that attaches to the library..that way we   
  
can sneak in at night with the invisibility cloak and take books and bring them back if we   
  
can. Also Hermione right now we need you to try and figure out if Draco has had any of   
  
the dreams I've had and what he learned from them. Can you handle that?"   
  
Hermione crossed her arms biting her lip for a second. "Yah I'll need a few things   
  
from the potions storage room...I can probably go back and get them right now..I'll make   
  
a Dreamscapeparale..." she looked around to see everyone giving her a dumbfounded   
  
look.   
  
"Ok um..I have no idea what that is and I'm not going to pretend I do but you can   
  
get on that.." Ginny said, she was standing now and everyone noticed she had this sort of   
  
leader thing going on and none of them had any reasons to protest a shift in the roles.   
  
"Alright Mandy I need you and Missy to go and round up everyone's trunks and smuggle   
  
them into the room without getting caught. Harry you go with them and use the   
  
Marauders map to get to that room and we need it as soon as possible." she turned to   
  
Ron.  
  
"Ron we need you to get Dobby from the kitchens and tell him to visit us , if we a   
  
door to the kitchens in the room that'll make it a lot easier but we can only count on so   
  
much...You guys get downstairs and use the Floo Network to get back to Hogwarts then   
  
owl me ASAP...you got all that?" she asked, wondering what came over her to sound   
  
so.."do what I say and do it now-please" like.   
  
They all nodded and left the room quickly, Ron lingered a little well as did   
  
Mandy. Mandy kissed Draco's brow and whispered. "Wake up soon cuz.."   
  
Ron kissed Ginny's cheek quickly. "We'll get him Gin, he's messed with the   
  
wrong team.." Ginny smiled.   
  
"And if his ghosty spirit comes down here we can get a giant fan an blow his   
  
ghosty ass away." she said, she had wanted to come out humourous but she was still   
  
deeply troubled.   
  
Ron laughed quietly. "That's the baby sister I know and love.." with that he ran   
  
out to catch up with everyone else.   
  
Ginny crossed her arms looking down at the toe of her leather boots, she smiled as   
  
she remembered how Draco had reacted when he saw them. She could almost hear his   
  
voice.   
  
"Wow..you look taller..." he had said looking over her, he laughed when he saw   
  
the boots.   
  
"Aren't you afraid you'll get yelled at..those are school regulation' uniform   
  
shoes.." he added. Ginny had smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"It's a smaller risk compared to the one we're about to take..." Ginny had   
  
confessed. Which was completely true.   
  
Ginny was wearing the thinner version of the school robes, it was longer and   
  
reached right to the floor and tied around her neck with a simple black ribbon with the   
  
Gryffindor logo on one side of the chest.   
  
She was standing outside the hospital, it was really late at night but she needed   
  
some fresh air the smell of the hospital had been getting to her. She turned on her heel   
  
and went back up to see Draco. Sighing she sat down on the side of the bed and stroked   
  
his cheek gently with the back of her hand, it broke her heart seeing him like this, and   
  
some part of her still felt like it was her fault.   
  
"Come back to me Draco..." she said, another tear slipped out from under her   
  
eyelids, she wiped it away with the back of her hand and leant down to kiss his forehead.   
  
Something happened then that made her heart rise, she had her hand in his, but suddenly   
  
his fingers tightened around hers and though it was weak she felt him squeeze her hand.   
  
She laughed happily, even though he was still un-conscience the fact he knew she was   
  
there gave her hope.  
  
Ginny had just came back from getting a small sandwich from the hospitals lunch   
  
room when Hermione came in, she was panting but her eyes showed excitement.   
  
"Hermione? What are you doing hear? I thought you were just going to send me   
  
an owl?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I-I came up with this brilliant idea..." she took a deep breath, "Missy helped with   
  
the idea...here take this and make sure nobody touches it.." she said, she handed Ginny a   
  
large oval shaped thing wrapped in a white cloth. Ginny unwrapped it and saw it was a   
  
mirror, it was a little smaller then a dinner plate, simple but outlined with gold and silver.   
  
"What does it do?" Ginny asked.   
  
"It's like a looking glass, there's another one in the room..which is brilliant by the   
  
way..better then you asked for...it'll let us watch what's going on with Draco and if we   
  
have to get our asses over here..now come on we have work to do.." Hermione said, she   
  
took the mirror from Ginny and set it on the wall.   
  
Ginny kissed Draco's brow then rushed out after Hermione hoping the mirror   
  
would work. 


	10. Chapter 10 comment please!

**.:: So yah sorry this took so long...but yah..You know how when u save in   
  
Wordpad its like u can save it as like RTF form or text or whatever?   
  
how do u stop it from screwing up the format and what form do u do? Thanks!   
  
Did i tell u guys my cat that i named Missy after died? yah sniff I miss her::.  
**  
Ginny sighed looking over the chalk board, their plan was taking longer then she hoped  
  
for.   
  
"Ginny we have something.." said Hermione. Ginny turned to see Hermione dressed in   
  
a pair of dark blue jeans and a comfy looking lilac sweater, Ginny smiled going over to   
  
Hermione's desk. Everyone's desks were pilled with different leather volumes and scrolls and   
  
everyone was working hard, Ginny had just taken a break to add some of the things she found   
  
out to the chalk board.   
  
"It says here that there's ways a powerful spirits can cause people's souls to astral   
  
project into the spirit's dimension..if the spirit is powerful enough it can drain the energy of the   
  
person while they've astral projected." Hermione read aloud, when she was done she looked   
  
up to Ginny.   
  
"That must be what he's doing to Draco!" Ginny said she went over to the board and   
  
wrote with chalk on the board.   
  
" ENERGY DRAINING THROUGH ASTRAL PROJECTION" usually the would   
  
use their wands for stuff like that but they didn't want their magic to be tracked.   
  
Ginny crossed her arms, she was wearing a casual yet elegant white sweater with black   
  
pants, all their close were in trunks, the girls had one rather practical size room, the boys   
  
another.   
  
The room was too perfect, not literally but it was definitely more then Ginny expected.   
  
It was a large circular room, a little smaller then the one they had used for the DA, but the walls   
  
were lined with a large chalkboard, notice board, and had quite a collection of books itself.   
  
There were five doors in total, one connected to a prefect style bathroom with a large tub and   
  
normal facilities, one door lead to the kitchens, the other two were for each of the bedrooms   
  
and the last was connected to the library.   
  
They all found that once they went back inside the doors they disappeared and they   
  
went through the ones connected to other parts of the castles at such times where no one would   
  
be up to find them anyway.   
  
"I'm going to the library to get more books on Astral Projection.." Ginny said.   
  
Everyone looked up from their desks, Harry took the invisibility cloak off the back of his chair   
  
and handed it to her.   
  
"Be careful, if you don't come back in ten minutes one of us are coming for you." he   
  
said, Ginny smiled weakly and nodded throwing it around her and raising the hood before going   
  
through the door marked LIBRARY.   
  
Ginny walked through the rows of books using the small candle she found on the front   
  
desk and lit with her wand to read the titles.  
  
"Aparicium..Apparating..Aquerly whatever that is..A-R...A-S there we go. Astral   
  
Projection! Yes!" she whispered happily, she sat down the candle and took out the several   
  
books on astral projection and blew out the candle so her escape couldn't be seen.   
  
The books were terribly heavy, she set them down gently for a moment on a table.   
  
Rubbing her hands she looked around, she had felt a shiver go up her spine as she heard   
  
footsteps close to her. She turned around quickly to see a pair of dark eyes looking at her, a   
  
smirk..not a nice one either, the one of Tom Riddle.   
  
"Hello Ginny.." he said walking towards her, Ginny stepped back.   
  
"Get away from me..I have my full powers and you don't.." she said pulling out her   
  
wand, fear making her heart pound faster.   
  
He laughed, she was amusing him and she hated it. "So you figured out what I'm up to   
  
did you? Stealing your little boyfriends energy..and it was working so well too. Too bad you   
  
can't stop me." he added. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Say's you..You'd think after being defeated so many times you'd just give up. You   
  
stubborn little man.." she said, she regretted what she sad as he gave her an even colder look.   
  
He turned his own wand and a coil of fire wrapped itself around the books igniting them and the   
  
table into hot flames.   
  
Ginny screamed and jumped back, she doused the flame with a water charm and   
  
looked to see Tom was gone. Thankful the library wasn't it total flames she looked back at the   
  
steaming table to see the books were reduced to cinders.   
  
All that for nothing. Sighing she gathered up the burnt pieces of parchment that were still   
  
hot hoping there was something they could salvage.   
  
Ron let an angry breath out, dropping the pieces of parchment.   
  
"Damn! I don't know what sort of spell he used but we cant reassemble any of it!"   
  
They were all standing around a round table trying to assemble the pieces of the Astral   
  
Projection books.   
  
Ginny walked over to the large mirror on the wall, she looked at it and at the person it   
  
showed. Draco cheek twitched a little, Ginny smiled weakly and touched the mirror gently with   
  
her finger. Hermione came up behind her putting a hand gently on her shoulder.   
  
"We'll save him." Hermione said softly, Ginny nodded.  
  
"We have too.." she sighed. She turned to face her friends her brow furrowed. "One   
  
thing is still really bugging me..what is Tom planning on doing when he comes back?" she asked.   
  
"Who knows? Probably the same thing as the other times..world domination." Mandy   
  
shrugged, she was wearing a denim skirt and white button up shirt with her hair pinned up at the   
  
back of her head with a silvery pin. It gave her the sort of mysterious pretty librarian, truth be   
  
told they all looked and felt different.   
  
When they should be in classes, sleeping or doing homework, they were in the Room of   
  
Requirement, with an almost secret agent sort of task.   
  
"How's the dreamsca..whatever coming Hermione?" asked Ginny, Hermione went over   
  
to her table, on it was a large clear crystal sphere she had taken from the Divination classroom,   
  
it was set on a large silver cauldron, it was actually a Pensieve, but it severed a different   
  
purpose.   
  
"Its almost done, give it until morning to settle then we can go back to St. Mungo's and   
  
take the dreams from Draco's head like one would memories, bottle them then come back and   
  
add them and we'll see all he's seen." she said.   
  
"Sometimes your so smart its scary.." Harry said his eyes wide with how impressed he   
  
was. Hermione smiled.   
  
"It's a gift.."   
  
The four girls were seated on the floor of their room, the room was a pale purple and   
  
blue, it was very relaxing and truth be told they needed that right now. Each girl had their own   
  
bed, not overly large but extremely comfy so they could get restful sleeps, they were all just   
  
sitting around quietly talking, they had made up their plan for the next day with the boys so they   
  
had nothing else they could do but wait for the Dreamscapeparale to be done.   
  
"So how has it been with Oliver Hermione?" asked Missy who was playing with the   
  
hem of her black silk pajamas with skulls on them.   
  
Hermione fiddled with the button on her own pajama's, she was wearing a button up   
  
lavender shirt with PRETTY written on the back and matching pants.   
  
"Good I guess..I don't get to spend as much time as I'd like with him but he always   
  
seems really happy to see me." she was blushing like mad, Ginny couldn't help but smile.   
  
"He seems pretty romantic..not to mention hot.." Ginny laughed. Hermione laughed too   
  
and shrugged.   
  
"Both." she admitted. Mandy sighed pulling her back into a ponytail, she had a green   
  
tank top on with a cute little fox on it and matching pants that said "foxy lady" (AN: I wanted   
  
those but walmart ran out..:( ))   
  
"He sounds great, your all lucky you've got interesting love lives. There's Hermione   
  
with the dreamy Quidditch Professor, Ginny with the guy she used to loathe, and Missy..." she   
  
was cut off by Missy raising her eyebrow.   
  
"Me and what? What are you talking about?" she asked quickly, her face paling a little,   
  
her eyes wide with panic.   
  
Mandy laughed, "And then there's Missy thinking her and RON are being sneaky.." she   
  
laughed. Everyone burst out laughing except Missy.   
  
"Hey we were being sneaky!" she protested, suddenly she realized even though they   
  
already figured out she still admitted it, she buried her face in her pillow. They all laughed again.   
  
Ginny smiled weakly. "I'll be back I'm going to go check on Draco.." she said standing   
  
up and leaving the room quietly. Everyone smiled watching her go, it was the third time she'd   
  
gone to check on him within the hour but they understood.   
  
Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her own green pajamas, her feet were a little cold   
  
against the floor but she watched Draco silently ignoring the shiver that went up her spine. She   
  
resisted the urge to cry, but it was really powerful. She heard the door click closed gently as   
  
Mandy emerged.   
  
"Hey" she said softly with a smile. Ginny smiled back.   
  
"Hey" she echoed, Mandy walked over to her looking at her cousin in the mirror.  
  
"It scares me..seeing him like that, he's usually so strong looking." Ginny confessed.   
  
Mandy nodded, "It scares me too. Gin?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"If I was ever..like hostile towards you when we first met..it was just cause you know I   
  
love Draco..not like you do but he's more like my brother then a cousin you know? I didn't   
  
really know you and I have to admit I'm a bit protective of him." she shrugged. Ginny smiled   
  
again.  
  
"I understand. I was jealous of you at first you know..." Ginny admitted. Mandy   
  
laughed.   
  
"Seriously? Why? Wait...you thought....Ew no offense or anything but EW it's Draco!!"   
  
Mandy winced. Ginny laughed, Mandy hugged her gently, Ginny hugged back.   
  
"The girls wanted chocolate so I'm sneaking off to the kitchens to grab some. You want   
  
anything?" Mandy asked. Ginny shook her head. Mandy smiled and slipped through the door,   
  
Ginny looked at Draco again blowing him a gentle kiss and went back to their room.   
  
Mandy stopped startled as she just about collided with someone's back, hoping it   
  
wasn't a teacher she opened her eyes to see..  
  
"Harry?" she gasped her breath shallow, he had nearly given her a heart attack. Harry   
  
turned around startled as well, his posture relaxed when he saw who it was.   
  
"Oh its you..don't do that you almost made me hex you!" he said. Mandy rolled her   
  
eyes.  
  
"Nice to see you too.." she mocked. He looked over her in her pajamas and she felt the   
  
impulse to roll her eyes again. "Keep your eyes in your head there Harry." she laughed asking   
  
one of the house elves for a packet of chocolates.   
  
Harry's cheeks turned a little red, but he crossed his arms.   
  
"What makes you think they were close to falling out?" he asked. Mandy crossed her   
  
arms facing him.   
  
"Because they were.." she smirked. She turned as she heard footsteps outside, one of   
  
the house elves looked up at Harry.   
  
"Harry Potter! Dobby saw Professor Snape coming down to the kitchens! You and   
  
your lady friend must hide..quick out the back door!" Dobby squealed.   
  
Harry and Mandy ran to the door on the other side of the kitchens and outside closing   
  
the door behind them. They both looked around to see they were on a little step with a path,   
  
they were on the large rocky hill that Hogwarts stood on, where it overlooked the lake. It   
  
looked beautiful in the moonlight, the lake reflecting the pale silver colour of the moon and stars,   
  
Mandy couldn't help but smile.   
  
"How do we know when to go back?" She whispered, she jumped silently off the step   
  
and onto the path below. Harry jumped down too.   
  
"I don't know..Dobby will probably come and get us." he shrugged sitting down on one   
  
of the rocks. Mandy sat down beside him hugging her arms in the slight breeze.   
  
"So is this how you imagined your time at Hogwarts?" he asked. Mandy shrugged her   
  
hair blowing off her shoulders in the breeze.   
  
Harry smiled, she was so different then the other girls he knew, she was a book worm   
  
like Hermione but he found that cute for some reason, she had this sense of humor that always   
  
made him laugh and she seemed to be so flawless. Either he couldn't see her flaws or he just   
  
failed to consider them actual flaws, either way she seemed perfect. He didn't know if he had a   
  
'thing' for her or not, when ever she was near him his skin got pleasantly warm, but he found   
  
her much easier to talk to then when he had liked Cho and tried to talk to his old crush.   
  
"A little more eventful then I would have preferred." she smiled catching his gaze, she   
  
looked back at the lake feeling her cheeks burning. She felt her skin burn while he watched her,   
  
she turned to see he was extremely close to her...close enough to...   
  
Ginny had gotten Draco's wand out of the bag at the end of his bed, there were a   
  
bunch of his belongings in his duffel-bag incase he woke up. Ginny pressed the wand against   
  
his temple for the second time and pulled a silver strand out of his head and placed it in a silver   
  
vial.   
  
They did that five more times just to be safe, they had no idea how many dreams he had   
  
had.   
  
"We have to get back quick, we don't want anything to happen to these.." said   
  
Hermione as she walked back towards the table carrying the vial that contained the strand   
  
Ginny had just taken.   
  
"Like what?" said a cold voice, Ginny screamed as Tom stood in a corner of the room.   
  
Hermione turned her eyes wide.   
  
"Get out of here.." both girls said drawing out their wands. Tom laughed and pointed his   
  
wand at the table with the other vials and yelled something in a language they couldn't   
  
understand and a large gust of wind knocked some of the bottles over smashing them, the   
  
strands sunk into the ground and disappeared.   
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" Ginny yelled and a brilliant giant silver owl emerged from   
  
the tip of her own wand and charged at flew at Tom, it tore at him with its talons and cause a   
  
huge gash on the spirit of Tom's face, Tom screamed in rage and disappeared in a wisp of grey   
  
smoke.  
  
"Did he get all of them?!" Ginny asked hopefully, Hermione held up three.   
  
"No...lets get out of here before he decides to make another guest appearance!"   
  
Hermione said, Ginny turned to the patronus and smiled at it thankfully. She quickly kissed   
  
Draco's forehead and her and Hermione ran downstairs to the Floo Connection.   
  
**Alrighy Authors Ego needs a boost..i had like double the comments at this point in the first one..this ones more actiony packed too..Do you guys not like it anymore :( sniff**


	11. Thank ya for commenting

**AN: This chapter was a bich to write, A: im falling outta the loop, and B because its something very close to me..If _you _for some reason i could not possibly fathom, read this (you know who you are, leech) now you know::..**

* * *

Ginny sighed watching the mirror anxiously, a medi-witch had just come in to   
  
take his temperature, and see how strong he was by seeing how many sparks he could   
  
make come out of a wand by placing it in his hand, he barely stirred and he was still so   
  
unconscience the wand just made one small spark and rolled out of his open hand.   
  
"How's it going?" she asked turning to see Hermione and Harry working over the   
  
Dreamscapeparale, Missy was making some brief calculations on the chalkboard while   
  
Ron and Mandy were getting lunch from the kitchens. After their fiasco at St. Mungo's   
  
Hermione and Ginny were pretty hungry, skipping breakfast hadn't helped that much   
  
either.   
  
"Tiresome, I need to keep prodding through a lot of these random thoughts before   
  
I can get to the actual dreams. Why on earth would Draco be thinking about Pyramids?"   
  
Hermione asked, Ginny turned to see images of pyramids in the crystal ball and Hermione   
  
with an almost amused look on her face. Ginny laughed quietly shrugging.   
  
"I have no idea.." she replied watching as the images of the pyramids fading in a   
  
misty haze. Harry watched, prodding it with his wand as the image turned into a picture   
  
of a rabbit.   
  
Ginny sighed, sometimes she didn't even know what went on in Draco's head not   
  
matter how hard she tried to find a decent, semi-sane explanation for whatever he was   
  
thinking.   
  
Suddenly Ron and Mandy came in through one of the doors, but everyone in the   
  
room was surprised to see Dumbledore walking in behind them with a smile on his face.   
  
"Uh..." Ginny stammered, how the hell could they explain this one? Everyone   
  
watched him with wide eyes and open mouths while Ron quietly shut the door and   
  
Mandy crossed her arms patiently as Dumbledore looked around with a look that showed   
  
he was impressed.   
  
"I have always been so fond of this room, it serves for so many purposes. I never   
  
thought it could become this complex." he said looking at all the leather volumes   
  
scattered over the tables. "Madam Prince has been wondering where some of her books   
  
had been going, I will be pleased to tell her their not in disarray."   
  
Ginny finally managed to clear her throat and try and make coherent speech.   
  
"W..w..we're trying to help Draco, we weren't just skipping classes." she said quietly.   
  
Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling from behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"I know Miss Weasley, I am here to help. I'm sorry to say I cant stay but I can   
  
help speed up the process with the Dreamscapeparale, which Miss Granger has done an   
  
amazing job on may I add." he said turning to the table where Hermione and Harry were   
  
sitting. Hermione's cheeks flushed and she moved out of the way. Everyone came closer   
  
and peered into the orb, watching as Dumbledore put his hand on the crystal ball.   
  
He muttered something quietly, in a tongue none of them could understand. A   
  
bright flash of gold light filled the room, emitted from the ball, and they all watched as   
  
the smokey image unfolded above the Dreamscapeparale, the crystal ball acting like a   
  
projector.   
  
Draco was in a stone chamber, he examined the open mouth of a statue, and they   
  
all cringed when they heard the noises.   
  
"The chamber of secrets!" Ginny noticed aloud, she shivered as she remembered   
  
when she had been in there. They all watched the scene unfold, the rotting Basilisk, the   
  
ink spot on the floor, then Tom threatening to take Ginny back, and to kill him in the   
  
process.   
  
The image unfolded into another one, Tom with a silver and red shimmer around   
  
him.   
  
"So he is draining his energy." Ron said.   
  
"I think we could get the better picture, if Miss Weasley touched the crystal ball."   
  
Dumbledore said, he looked at Ginny confidently.   
  
Ginny swallowed, aware of all the weird looks she was receiving, but with a shaky   
  
hand she reached out and touched the ball. The touch made her jump a little as the   
  
imagine of her dream, the dance with Draco, that turned to Tom and the voice of a   
  
younger Ginny.   
  
She sighed as they all gave her odd looks as she pulled away, she blinked when   
  
she looked to see that Dumbledore had disappeared.   
  
"Why you didn't tell us?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I was still pretty shaky about it, I didn't think it was relevant.." Ginny shrugged   
  
with one shoulder wearily.   
  
"Well either way we still don't know too much..except Tom seems to be," Missy   
  
swallowed, her eyes wide with compassion for Ginny's pain, "well, in love with Ginny."   
  
Ginny let her head fall on the table, she really didn't want it to come to this.   
  
"He didn't love me," she sighed. "I thought he did when I was younger, you   
  
wouldn't believe some of the things he told me." she laughed grimly, miserably. "You're   
  
the most beautiful creature I've ever beheld, like a fragile doe in a meadow of cold and   
  
unloving wolves. They'll pounce on you any minute my sweet, unless you come to me, I   
  
can protect you." she quoted, she smiled a bit, another grim smile. "Worst part was, I   
  
believed him. I was so stupid in those days, I didn't believe him, but I wanted to. I told   
  
myself I loved him, but I don't think I ever did, I think I loved the danger of it all.   
  
Talking to someone where you couldn't really see who it was, who couldn't see   
  
your flaws. To hear them tell you you're the best, the most beautiful, the most talented. It   
  
was like having an ego booster in your back pocket, but it was secret.   
  
The secrecy was great, I felt like a spy or something," she stood up crossing her   
  
arms, still smiling that cold grim smile at no one in particular. "hiding something like that   
  
from everyone, the beginning it was great. Then it got to hard, the waking up not knowing   
  
where the hell you've been. Why the hell your covered in feathers and have cuts from   
  
little feet and beaks on your hands and neck." she ran a hand through her hair, she was   
  
saying things she had sworn for so long to keep a secret, Draco only knew half of what   
  
she was saying, Dumbledore, even less.   
  
"When he took me into the chamber, I knew what he really wanted, then I knew   
  
he didn't love me. He wouldn't do that to someone he'd loved, then he told me who I was   
  
and I was so scared." she paused looking up at the ceiling, tears finding their way out of   
  
her dry eyes, angry, spiteful tears.   
  
"You don't want to steal someones' life, then bring them back so you can rape   
  
them. You don't make someone you love, bare your child when she's eleven, so your evil   
  
can live on in the world. So when your child is seventeen you can possess him if   
  
something bad happens to you, so you can become Lord Voldermort again." the tears ran   
  
down her cheeks, yet her pose was calm and proud.   
  
"He never got to of course, and that's why I really admired Harry for so long. He   
  
was a hero to me, and he only thought he knew why." she swallowed. "You all thought it   
  
wasn't my fault..but it was. I was the one who never stopped it in the beginning..I know I   
  
could have.   
  
But I didn't, I was stupid and I just about got myself killed..and for what? To feel   
  
like someone needed me, when I had people who did and I was just to stupid to realize it.   
  
And now Toms back, and he's taking revenge on me through my other hero, to probably   
  
also kill my other hero, Harry. I'm going to take a walk.." she whispered the last sentence,   
  
and went out the door to the kitchens, more then likely to sneak out onto the grounds.   
  
Everyone just watched after, too shocked to say anything.

* * *

Ginny collapsed on one of the steep stone steps, the cold of them making her shiver. She 

cried silently, her head in her hands, she felt so alone. Strange how with Draco being so distant,

not having spoken to him in so long, that word to a whole new meaning.   
  
Ginny sighed looking up at the stars. Was her strength so dependable on Draco? What had

happened to the strong, independent Ginny she had been just a year ago? Had she changed that

much.   
  
"Maybe it doesn't depend on him..but the well-being of someone, anyone I love." she said

quietly to herself. Hearing that made it firm for her, she was still as strong as she always was.

She knew she had to be, she had to be strong for Draco..she had to be..  
  
"Merlin!!" she said loudly, a few owls flew out of a tree nearby. Running she threw open

the ajar door to the kitchens and back to the Room of Requirement.


End file.
